Wrestling Comes to Ponyville
by Silver Azure
Summary: Rainbow Dash wins four tickets to a wrestling match and she invites the CMC's, only problem is asking for permission to go. How will everything turn out? Read and find out! RATED K PLUS FOR MILD VIOLENCE


"WHOO-HOO! YEAH I KNEW IT, I'M THE ULTIMATE PWF FAN!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she flew through Ponyville, cheering because she had won wrestling tickets.

Rainbow Dash wasn't paying attention because of her cheering to notice Scootaloo speeding on her scooter, Rainbow Dash crashed right into Scootaloo, knocking her off her scooter and into some nearby bushes.

"OW! Watch it Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Sorry kid, I'm just excited right now!" replied Rainbow Dash.

"What for?" asked Scootaloo

"Well yours truly just won four front row tickets to Springtime Slam!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash proudly.

"That's awesome Rainbow Dash, so who're you going to take?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well I know you said you're a big wrestling fan, so I'm gonna invite you and maybe you can ask Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle if they wanna tag along tomorrow night" said Rainbow Dash.

"Awesome, I'm sure they'd go in the blink of an eye, so how'd you win those tickets anyways?" asked Scootaloo.

"It was easy, I was flying around Cloudsdale when I saw a few Pegasi hanging around a radio booth, needless to say I was kind of curious so I flew over and they told me that they were giving away wrestling tickets and of course I was interested, the question they asked me couldn't have been any easier" said Rainbow Dash cockily.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_OK Miss Dash you've got thirty seconds…I want you to tell me who was team 4D's opponent for their first ever Ponyville Wrestling Federation tag team championship, the match type and the event! GO!" _exclaimed the radio announcer pony.

"Too easy, their first PWF tag title win was against Leg Drop and Senton at Survival of the Fittest where Death Drop and Danger Drop 4D'd Senton straight through a table in the first ever PWF tables match!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"_Congratulations Miss Dash that is correct and you've just won four…count 'em four front row seats to Springtime Slam!" exclaimed the radio announcer pony._

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"That's so awesome Rainbow Dash, but if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, we're having a meeting" said Scootaloo.

"Alright, take care of yourself and make sure to ask if they want to go" added Rainbow Dash as her and Scootaloo then parted ways.

Scootaloo had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to the sight of Applejack and Big Macintosh bucking trees and collecting apples, they were a little busy to notice Scootaloo but she headed straight to the CMC's clubhouse. She had entered and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were there looking a tad impatient;

"Well, look who decided to show up" said Apple Bloom sarcastically.

"What took you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I ran into Rainbow Dash on the way here, she had won some wrestling tickets and she invited us!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"I've never been to a wrestling match before" said Sweetie Belle.

"Neither have I but ya know what?!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"This could be a sign...an opportunity for us to get our Cutie Marks!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"As professional wrestlers?" asked Sweetie Belle puzzled.

"Well we've tried darn near everything else so we might as well give it a shot!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"She's right, we should!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"Then it's settled, now all I've to do is get permission from Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"I've gotta get permission from Rarity" added Sweetie Belle.

"How hard could that be?" asked Scootaloo.

If only Scootaloo knew because later on that day, Apple Bloom had went to ask Applejack if she could go to the event.

"A wrestling match? I think I should confer with Big Mac on that one" said Applejack as she turned to Big Mac who was pulling a wagon filled with apples.

"Hey Big Mac, Apple Bloom wants to go to a wrestling match with her Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle…what's your call, should she go?" asked Applejack.

"Nope" said Big Mac.

"Whaddaya mean nope?!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"You're too young, wrestling matches are for adult ponies and not fillies like yourself" said Big Mac.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"Well I left that one up to Big Mac and he said nope so it's nope" said Applejack.

"_That's so unfair…I bet Sweetie Belle is having better luck than I am_" Apple Bloom angrily thought to herself.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working on an order for a wedding gown when Sweetie Belle had walked into her room.

"Hey Rarity, can I ask you a question?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm very busy at the moment, make it quick" replied Rarity.

"Well…Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are going to a wrestling event with Rainbow Dash and I was wondering if I could go as well?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"A wrestling match?! Absolutely not!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Why?!" whined Sweetie Belle.

"First off it's very unladylike to even attend such ridiculousness and secondly, do you ever see what those wrestlers wear on occasions? Yuck!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Oh come on Rarity!" whined Sweetie Belle.

"My answer is no, now please I have to finish this order" said Rarity as she went back to work on the wedding gown.

Later that evening Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were hanging around Sugarcube Corner with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle being the most upset of the trio.

"So what'd Applejack and Rarity say?" asked Scootaloo.

"No" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in unison.

"Aw why?" asked Scootaloo.

"Big Mac says I'm too young" said Apple Bloom upset.

"Rarity thinks it's _unladylike_" said Sweetie Belle sarcastically.

"Aw what do they know?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah and I really wanted to go" said Sweetie Belle.

"Me too" added Apple Bloom.

"Don't worry, we're still gonna go…just leave everything to me" said Rainbow Dash slyly.

_(A/N) Hey bronies, just wanted to say thanks for reading the first chapter of my latest MLP fic. Man it's a real bummer Big Mac and Rarity said no…but I wonder what Rainbow Dash has cooking? Only one way to find out! Until next time!_


End file.
